Life is love song
by hookedonreading
Summary: Our favorite girls are cursed with a very different course... Valkubus!


_**Ola! So I I wrote this just for fun. Why a musical curse? Why not. I saw this music and thought it would be perfect for the characters. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.S. none of this belongs to me.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~

Life is a love song

Bo passes through the Dal door like a hurricane and headed right to her grandfather

- Trick you have to help us! - she said. Trick has a worried look in his face. He look at her trying to find some wound, but he sees none.

- What's going on? - he ask as he see Tamsin and Kenzi coming to where they were.

- Trick I think that we have been cursed or something like that. – she said with a worry face

- What? What do you mean by cursed?

- I mean cursed. Tamsin, Kenzi and I. We were in this place after some lead of a case and that weird woman show up and we fight her and she said some very weird words and then that fuck woman vanish in the air letting us with this fuck sensation….

- Witch sensation? – he was more confuse then worry

- I don't know. Is like something is wrong.

- Ok. Anything besides that sensation happened?

- No.

-Ok. I think that maybe-

- Tamsin are you ok? – he was cut by Kenzi worry voice

- No. I'm not ok. – Tamsin felt a shall ran through her body like electric current

- Tamsin…- Bo said and came closer to her

- What the hell is going on with me? – she ask feeling helpless

- What are feeling? If you don't tell me I can't help you. – Bo was really worried.

- High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life – She started to sing

- Tamsin what are you doing? – Bo asked confuse

- Fight fear for the selfish pain and it's worth it every time - she kept sing - Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends Our clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

- Dude she's certainly cursed.- Kenzi pointed

- Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need – as she sang she toke Bo's hands on hers - Chasing relentlessly still fight, and I don't know why – Bo smile at her- If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? – she stopped.

- Hey you're ok? – Bo said and put one of her hands on Tamsin's cheek .

- What the hell was that? – she said and looked from Bo to Trick

- Well, looks like the course thing is real. I'm gonna do some research to see if I can found out what kind of course she throw in you. By the main time is better if you three stay together.

- Ok. We'll be on my house then. Trick please hurry. – Bo said leading the way to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Well, I think we all agreed that we need a drink. - Kenzi said and headed to the kitchen.

- Something strong please. – Tamsin said

- Well, all we have is a scotch, so…- she stopped she sentence

- Kenzi? – Bo called looking over the couch

- Last night I told you I loved ya, - she started

- Here we go again. – Tamsin said and rolled her eyes

- Woke up, blamed it on the vodka. – she sang and came to the couch and put a drink - I genuinely thought I was dying, Then I could see that smile you were hiding. - she said taking a sip of her drink.

- Oh, God this is so fucking sick. – Tamsin said

- Last night I called you a loser. I think that was after flaming Sambuca. I shouted at you, "Do me a favor." And that's when, I fell off the pavement.

- Wow… - says Tamsin taking a sip o her drink

- I wish …Know when to leave and when to lock my front door. – she toke another sip of scotch - Stop waking up in cheese and in a bed full of people. – Tamsin and Bo laugh - Sitting in a cupboard with by weird best friend.

- Hey! – Bo protested

- But I'm only young so I'm not going to pretend. – she said and rolled her eyes - Wish I could stop and I'm not joking. Wish I could stop, and start to behave and then wake up in the morning and never miss a day again. – she finish

- Well…that was…fuck this shit, let's drink.- Tamsin said taking the bottle

- Yeah sis. – Kenzi agreed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Wow, hold on succubus. We really don't wanna see rolling down the stairs. – Tamsin says and holds her by the waist and helps her to go to her room, letting a sleeping Kenzi on the couch. Tamsin lead them through the door and to her bed. – There you go. - She said and let her go.

- Thanks. – a half drunk Bo said – You can stay here with me you know.

- I think is better if I take the couch.

- Kenzi is on the couch, and I think you can't wake her. She's pretty drunk.

- Ya think. – she said and smile

- I'm not going to bit you, Tamsin. Well…maybe if you ask me to…

- Okay…but do not try anything succubus.

- I'm too drunk to promise that…but I can try stay away from your perfect body.

- Yeah, you drunk. – Bo smile at her and came close to her

- Baby, can't you see? – she begin with a sexy voice

- Oh hell no. – Tamsin coursed

- I'm callin' – she came closer to Tamsin and put her hands on her waist – A girl like you should wear a warning – she gave a kiss on Tamsin neck - It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

- Hell Bo! – she coursed again trying to lose herself, but Bo hold her in place.

- There's no escape, I can't wait – she whispered in her ear - I need a hit, baby gimme it…You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it – she sang looking in Tamsin's green eyes.

- This dangerous succubus. You shouldn't- she was cut by Bo lips on hers. And she didn't fight it. She kissed her back. After a while Bo pull away

- With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…You're toxic, I'm slippin' under – she laid her forehead on Tamsin's - With the taste of your poison, I'm in paradise – she kept going - I'm addicted to you…Don't you know that you're toxic? – she finish and kissed her again.

- Stop. – Tamsin said breathless and pull away from Bo.

- Why? Tamsin…what's wrong? – Bo asked confuse

- All this is wrong! – she said looking at the succubus – You shouldn't….I-I…we can't do this. – she said put her hand on her forehead

- Why? - she raised from the bed – Why we can't do this Tamsin?

- Because there's enough shit going on. And we don't need to complicate the things even more.

- What do you mean by complicated the things? – Bo knew exactly what that means, but she needed to hear Tamsin say it.

- I mean…fuck! – she coursed.

- It's okay Tamsin. – she said and came closer to her – You can tell me.

With that Tamsin broke. She couldn't hide her feelings for Bo any more. She has to tell her and she has to do it now.

- Bo…- she started and felt that familiar wave of a warm sensation ran through her body. _Fucking yes! _She thought.

- Tell me. – Bo whispered in her ear.

- I'd like to say we gave it a try I'd like to blame it all on life - She started pulling Bo closer - Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie – She slowly started to move their body together in a slow dance. - And we can deny it as much as we want but in time our feelings will show

Bo closed her eyes and rested her head in Tamsin's shoulder

- 'Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up - she sighed - The truth is everyone knows - she stopped

- What? – Bo asked lowly – Please Tamsin.

- Almost, almost is never enough so close to being in love – she kept going - If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you

- Tamsin…- she tried

- Shhh…let me finish. – Bo nod - Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart but right here in each other's arms - she took Bo's face in her hands and finished - And we almost, we almost knew what love was…But almost is never enough.

- Tamsin...I-I...

- It's ok Bo. I….I need some air. – she said and walk out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Oh shit! Fuck! – Bo coursed as she walks frantically around the living room. – Shit! Fuck! Shit!

- Ow…what's up with you BoBo to make you course like that? – said Kenzi waking and sitting in the couch

- Tamsin….- she said before start singing – Kenz…I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost

- Wow, more songs?

Bo kept going - If I'm asking for help it's only because, being with her has opened my eyes – she sang as she came to the couch - Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

- Okay…- said Kenzi trying to understand what the hell was Bo talking

- And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed….I think it's my fault but I want her so much – she sigh - I can try to pretend, I can try to forget….But it's driving me mad, going out of my head… - she finished

- Oh hell! You like-like Tamsin! – It wasn't a question

- Yeah…well…I think so. – said Bo

- And she likes you?

- Yes, she likes me.

- Dude! This is kind weird, but is cool at the same time.

- What? Hold on, you ok with Tamsin?

- Well, she's a bitch half of the time, but she's cool. And let's be honest, that girl is always there when you need. Like you said she took a bullet for you, she believed and let you feed of her when you were looking for me and she have a good test for drinks.

- Wow! Here I thought you were Dyson's fan.

- I'm he's friend and I know that you two are not getting back together and the doc…well the Doc will have to face a pretty bad ass Valkyrie if she wants you back. And let me tell you that the Valkbitch is on the high ways with me.

- So you a Tamsin's fan now huh? – said Bo smiling

- Oh Bo-Bo, I'm totally on board on the train Valkubus.

- Well…now we just have to find the other wagon of this train.

- Think with me, I'm Valkyrie that just confessed my love for you and I'm afraid that you don't feel the same…where I would go?

- Where the vodka is. – she said and got up walking to the door – Wish me luck.

- Go get her tiger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamsin was sit in the corner of the bar with a empty glass on her hand.

- Trick! – she called – Give me another

Trick came to her and filled her glass – Can I ask the reason why you drinking that much?

- Well…this is all Bo's fault. – she said before drink all the vodka

- I guess that the next one is on me then. – said Bo from behind her

- You found me huh? – said Tamsin without look at her

- It wasn't that harder. I think we have a conversation to finish.

- I don't think so. I already told you all that I had to say.

- Exactly! You told everything. I didn't get the chance to talk.

- Ok. So tell me what you have to say.

- Not here. Trick can we go downstairs?

- Of Course. – he told her

Bo and Tamsin went to Trick privet room.

- Here we are succubus. Now start to talk.

- What would I do without your smart mouth – she started sing - Drawing me in, and you kicking me out…

- I really hate this dawn course. – Tamsin said

- Shut your mouth and just listen to me, will you? - Tamsin nod and she continued - Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down… What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride… And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright… You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

- That's... I don't… just finish this. – said Tamsin

- Tamsin…- she came to her and took her face in her hands - All of me… Loves all of you – she saw Tamsin's eyes get wet with tears - Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections – she smiled at that last part - Give your all to me I'll give my all to you – she put her forehead on Tamsin's - You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning – She looked in Tamsin's eyes and finished - 'Cause I give you all, all of me… And you give me all, all of you.

- Bo... – Tamsin tried but was cut by Bo

- I know Tamsin…I know all that you gonna say. So if I wasn't clear enough let me tell you this. There is no Dyson. There is no Lauren. There is just you and me. And I am not gonna let you come up with some bullshit and run away. Here's your options Valkyrie: a- you stay with me or b- you stay with me. What do you choose?

- Hum…tough choice. I guess I'm going to pick…hum…b… I will stay with b. – she said and laughs

- Perfect choice. – Bo said and pulled her closer

- I agreed.

And that was the last words that she said because Bo claimed her lips and after that they forgot completely about everything and just get lost in each other.

The End


End file.
